Hurt
by TheRose2012
Summary: After years and years of fighting Optimus Prime thinks of his time as a child with his older brother and what he could have done to help him.


**S'up peps? So, here's a little one shot for you guys as I have sadly neglected updating recently and I have an excuse! Exams and stuff so I have been studying and know it's nearly Christmas soo I may be a bit late with a few stuff so please don't kill me! Only messing :P Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own transformers... I'm not that old.**

**Hurt**

**After years and years of fighting Optimus Prime thinks of his time as a child with his older brother and what he could have done to help him. (Shit summary I know, but I have nothing else!) x**

_OP P.O.V..._

I huffed as I finished my last data pad. I slowly put my servos on the back of my head lightly massaging it. 3:48. I was so tired and there was nothing I could do about it. So many problems, 'my entire fault' Galloway had said. Pfffttt wasn't he wrong. After a while I got up and moved over to my berth not without putting the pad away but came across something very old. I gasped when I realised what it was and very slowly I activated it. On came an image of a very young blue and red sparkling reaching up to an older mech.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face...**

I sat down on the berth recollecting memories of my childhood- some good some bad.  
_"Orion!" He picked me up and swung me around before putting me back on the ground, "I am so proud of you," He smiled deeply but I however, just turned away._

"_It was only a drawing."_

**You told me how proud you where but I walked away...**

I quietly chuckled to myself thinking back to that picture. I was so naive, but to be fair, who knew that model would become the new Cybertron?

**If only I knew, what I new today...**

_I cried as they were pulled away. It felt like my spark was breaking, but deep inside I knew it wouldn't be for long. I felt him pick me up and cradle me softly whispering soothing words into my audios,_

"_Shhhhh Orion, it's going to be okay. Don't worry, I'm here."_

**I would hold you in my arms;  
I would take the pain away.  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes...**

I remember after that I wasn't a good kid. In fact I'm surprised he still kept hold of me, not many guardians would. _I ran as fast as I could down the hallway eager to hide from him. He – no everyone- had been following me since that day, making me upset and angry. Didn't they understand that the last thing I wanted was to be brought back to that place and time?_

"_Orion, come on!" He had followed me the whole way and he wouldn't give up- _he really did care about me. _"Come on!" He called again bringing a few tears out of my optics. Eventually he did catch up with me pinning me in his arms while I burst out crying. Even then he whispered encouraging words to me._

**There's nothing I wouldn't do, to hear your voice again,  
Sometimes I want to call you, but I know you won't be there..**

There have been many times when I wished for him to still be here telling me all wonderful things about what I had done-comforting me. However, now just wasn't the time. We fight whenever we have to, the war bringing out the worst in our characters. The amount of times he or I have said something horribly insulting about one another, it actually hurts.

**I'm sorry for, blaming you,  
For everything, I just couldn't do,  
And I've hurt myself, by hurting you..**

There have been days when I have been as stubborn as Ironhide and won't admit that I miss him. Terribly.

**Some days I've been broke inside but I won't admit,  
Sometimes I just wanna hide cause it's you I miss...**

I suppose the worst was leaving him- or the day the war started. _  
"OPTIMUS PRIME!" He bellowed, "Where are you? Too afraid to bring Cybertron to the top? Then let me have the title as Prime, let me have the power!"_

"_Never." I shouted adamantly._

"_Then face me, and may the strongest win." That was our first fight and it wasn't the last._

"_One shall stand." I whispered._

"_And one shall fall." Then the fight begun._

**And it's so hard to say goodbye, when it comes to this,  
Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?**

I realised that my brother died a long time ago. But I know that every time I have been stuck, he has guided me through.

**Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of whom I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do, to have just one more chance,**

I used to think that I could change him back, out of the many times we fought; there would always be some sort of sorrow in those dark cruel eyes of his.

**To look into your eyes, and see you looking back...**

**I'm sorry for, blaming you,  
For everything, I just couldn't do,  
And I've hurt myself, by hurting you..**

**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that that have missed you since you've been away,**

However, no matter the cost I know there will always be a fight.

**It's dangerous, Its try to turn back time...**

But despite all this, all the fighting and rages, I find that still to this day, I cant hurt him.

**I've hurt myself, by hurting you...**

"_I love you," I hugged my brother tightly.  
_And I still do. I offlined my optics before whispering one phrase that wasn't uncommon,

"_I love you... Megatron."_

**You like? Hahaha, please review :P If you do, get your own imaginable Optimus prime and his badass voice and moves :P only messing! See ya! x**


End file.
